


Friday, Traffic Light, and Him

by rahayuno



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Friendship
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 19:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2122731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rahayuno/pseuds/rahayuno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanya Jumat sore yang singkat bagi mereka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friday, Traffic Light, and Him

Friday, Traffic Light, and Him

Kuroko no Basuke (Anime TV Series) © Tadatoshi Fujimaki (Production I.G)  


Jumat sore itu. Kuroko Tetsuya. Bocah SMU itu sudah lupa bagaimana ceritanya hingga ia tengah berada di sana, sekarang. Di tepi jalan raya. Tepat di dekat jalur penyebrangan. _Traffic light_ yang sejak awal tadi berkerlip di sana pun, sudah tak terhitung berapa kali menampakkan warna hijau, yang mana berarti, pejalan kaki diperbolehkan menyebrang. Seekor anjing yang sejak tadi menggonggong kecil di sebelahnya pun, tak luput dari ketidakacuhannya itu.

Ah, entahlah dengan sebungkus ramen yang sudah sejak tadi dibelinya di kedai ramen tepat di sudut jalan itu. Tingkat kemarahan Kagami nantilah yang akan menentukan sudah seberapa dingin makanan pesanannya tersebut.

"Kulihat, kau sekarang memiliki _partner_ yang menarik."

Setelah sekian menit berlalu. Setelah sekian lama tepukan ringan itu dirasakan Kuroko mendarat di bahunya. Setelah berdetik-detik kebungkaman menjadi suara pendukung di sana. Setelah keduanya hanya berinteraksi dengan tatapan tanya yang sama, akhirnya, pelaku yang menjadikan langkah Kuroko terhenti di tepi jalan itu, mulai mengucapkan kalimat pertamanya.

Dengan masih mempertahankan keangkuhannya, bocah dengan surai senada biru langit itu hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan datar, seolah menjawab, "Ya."

Akashi Seijuuro. Pemuda berambut merah itu memang tidak membutuhkan jawaban atas pernyataan pertamanya tadi. Katakanlah itu hanya caranya menyapa seorang kawan lama.

"Jadi, dimana kau menemukan pemuda itu?"

Lagi-lagi, kalimat yang merujuk pada Kagami. Kuroko masih memegangi tali pengikat Nigou kuat-kuat, sebagai indikasi bahwa dia baik-baik saja di sana. Ya. Baik-baik saja walau sedang berbincang satu arah bersama pemuda tegas yang satu itu. Dia tahu, dia tidak akan mudah melarikan diri dari keadaan yang ini. Trik menghilangnya tidak akan mempan pada seorang Akashi.

"Itu bukan sesuatu yang perlu kau ketahui. Dia hanya seorang teman sekolah."

Bagus, Tetsu. Kalimat dingin itu berhasil mengayun _mood_ seorang Akashi. Tampak senyuman di wajah sadisnya sekarang berubah menguat. Persis sebuah seringai.

"Kau tidak berubah, ya, Tetsuya. Masih dingin seperti dulu." Akashi melepaskan rematannya di bahu Kuroko. Warna kuning pada _traffic light_ mulai mengaba-abai langkahnya agar maju. "Tapi tenang saja. Pada akhirnya, aku yang akan menang."

Langkah kaki Akashi sudah berada sekian meter di depan Kuroko, ketika ia berhenti sebentar di tengah kerumunan para pejalan kaki yang tengah menyebrang, membalikkan punggungnya, seraya tersenyum sinis pada Kuroko.

Namun hanya sekian detik. Ya. Sekian detik. Hanya sekian detik seringai itu bertahan, sampai Kuroko akhirnya berujar lantang, "Maaf. Tapi kami tidak akan kalah darimu."

Sebelum lampu sempat menyala hijau, Akashi memantapkan langkahnya untuk kembali dan menelan lantunan janji dari bibir seorang Kuroko Tatsuya barusan. Akashi Seijuuro, pemuda yang identik dengan sepasang iris heterokromnya yang merasa tidak pernah kalah itu, telah menganggap kalimat terakhir dari Kuroko tadi sebagai sebuah tantangan.

Ah, dan apa yang paling mengganggu hati seorang _ace_ Rakuzan itu adalah tantangan. Ia selalu beranggapan bahwa itu adalah suatu bentuk ketidakpercayaan seseorang terhadap kemutlakan kemenangannya.

Kini, siswa Rakuzan itu telah memantapkan jari-jemarinya untuk merengkuh wajah bocah polos lain di hadapannya. Tolong, jangan menganggap ini sebagai sebuah rengkuhan lembut dari seorang kekasih. Sekilas kernyitan di wajah Kuroko tadi, sudah cukup menjelaskan bahwa itu cukup menyakitkan.

"Bisa kauulangi lagi? Maaf, tapi di sini terlalu berisik untukku mendengarnya secara jelas."

Seringai yang sama, dari pemilik yang sama. Kuroko masih memantapkan rematannya pada tali pengikat Nigou. Dia tidak tahu, kapan kesadarannya akan lumpuh sehingga rematan itu bisa terlepas, dan tangannya justru beralih mencapai wajah Akashi, menamparnya. Dia belum tahu. Bersyukurlah, Nigou menemaninya keluar saat itu.

"Lepaskan," seru Kuroko singkat, yang kini justru meraih tangan Akashi yang merengkuh wajahnya. "Menyiksa seseorang di tengah jalan itu tidak baik. Aku bisa berteriak dan melaporkanmu pada polisi di sana, atas pelecehan seksual." Kuroko akhirnya memilih untuk tetap memegang tali pengikat Nigou dan cukup meraih tangan Akashi dengan tangannya yang lain yang sedang memegang bungkusan ramen. Pemuda bersurai merah itu pun mahfum dan segera melonggarkan rengkuhannya pada wajah Kuroko.

Kini, ia justru beralih menepuk-tepuk pipi Kuroko dengan salah satu telapaknya.

Sekali lagi. Jangan bayangkan itu sebagai tepukan kasih sayang. Bahkan Nigou yang kini sedang menggonggongi Akashi, paham bahwa itu adalah sebuah ancaman.

"Bocah. Kurasa aku memang tidak bisa meremehkanmu."

Seringai itu lagi. Akashi kembali berbalik menghadap jalur penyeberangan yang masih dihiasi aliran kendaraan.

“Ayo. Biarkan aku mentraktirmu.”

Ah, ternyata kali ini Akashi menghadap jalur penyebrangan itu sembari meraih tangan kecil Kuroko. Seketika, lampu berubah merah, dan di sanalah mereka, melewati _zebra cross_ , dimana Kuroko lebih tampak seperti bocah kecil yang sedang diseret Sang Kakak, hingga akhirnya, tak lama berselang, mereka sudah sampai di sisi jalan yang satunya.

“Akashi- _kun_ , kurasa aku belum bilang kalau aku menyetujui ini, kan?”

“Ini bukan sebuah penolakan, kan, Tetsuya? Kau tahu, kan, bahwa perintahku adalah mutlak.” Demi Tuhan. Sudah berapa kali Akashi menampakkan seringai sarkastis yang sama.

“Lain kali, ya, Akashi- _kun_.” Kuroko melepas rematan Akashi pada lengan kecilnya. “Aku harus segera mengantarkan pesanan ini,” lanjutnya lagi, seraya memamerkan bungkusan ramen di tangannya.

Ah, ini tentang Kagami. Ajakan seorang Akashi ditolak oleh Kuroko demi seorang pemuda lain yang bahkan tidak ada di sana. Jangan pertanyakan Akashi jika setelah ini, Kagami Taiga akan benar-benar menjadi sosok yang menarik baginya.

"Baiklah,” ujar Akashi dengan sedikit raut kecewa. Maaf, Akashi. Tapi ekspresi demikian dari seorang sadis sepertinya tidak akan berarti apapun bagi Kuroko. “Ah, tolong sampaikan salamku pada pemuda Amerika itu. Jangan menyuruhnya kalah sampai berhadapan denganku."

Kuroko rasa, itu tidak lebih dari ungkapan perpisahan dari Akashi yang kedua kalinya. Pemuda itu lantas memunggungi Kuroko, melambaikan tangan sebentar, dan berjalan sekian meter untuk benar-benar pergi dari sana, sampai, "Ah, tentu saja. Kuharap kalian tidak meremehkan kami, di saat itu nanti."

Pemuda Seirin lain, yang kini tengah berdiri tepat di sisi Kuroko, spontan membalas pernyataan perpisahan Akashi yang bukan disampaikan langsung kepadanya itu. Akashi hanya menghentikan langkahnya, tanpa berbalik, tanpa perlu melirik pelantun jawaban terakhir itu. Dia sudah tahu pemilik suara itu. Ya. Dia sudah tahu.

"Oi, Akashi Seijuuro. Kau harus ingat ini. Aku pasti akan membalas penghinaan yang waktu itu."

Bungkam. Ketiganya mahfum benar, apa yang sedang dimaksud Kagami atas kalimat terakhirnya. Ini pasti tentang pertemuan pertama Kagami dan Akashi waktu itu, yang mana, Akashi sempat menorehkan sayatan di pipi kiri Kagami. Ah, dan tidak ketinggalan juga sebuah sayatan pada harga dirinya.

Namun lagi-lagi, Akashi belum menampakkan ketertarikan.

"Pastikan itu bukan sekadar omong besar, Tuan."

Kalimat terakhir itu dilafalkan Akashi dengan cukup pelan, entah dapat ditangkap oleh Kuroko dan Kagami atau tidak. Tapi yang pasti, Kagami sekarang tersenyum. Senyuman puas yang sedang dilemparkan pada sosok yang memunggunginya di depan sana. Meski Kagami yakin benar, bahwa pria yang itu tetap tidak akan berbalik, terus berjalan dengan masih memamerkan punggung tegaknya pada mereka. Tanpa salam, tanpa lambaian perpisahan.

"Benar-benar cara yang angkuh untuk menyatakan selamat tinggal," begitu kata Kagami, mengomentari cara Akashi mengabaikannya.

“Ah, Kagami. Ramenmu!”

Seruan Kuroko barusan sedikit menghenyakkan imajinasi singkat Kagami. Dan, oh, Kagami baru ingat bahwa itulah alasannya berada di sana sekarang. Ia sudah cukup lelah menunggui Kuroko sedari tadi, hingga akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengejar Kuroko di kedai ramen yang dimaksud.

Ah. Pertengkaran lagi seperti biasa, ya. Dua rekan yang ini memang sudah menjadikan itu sebagai cara mereka mengungkap sayang—sebagai teman, tentunya.

Pada akhirnya, begitulah kiranya Kuroko Tetsuya memaknai Jumat sore itu. Katakanlah ini tentang _traffic_ _light_ , ramen dingin, amukan Kagami padanya, dan tidak lupa, seorang kawan lama yang itu. Tidak. Dunia ini bukannya sempit. Itu hanya benang takdir.

_ Fin _


End file.
